Hidden Feelings
by XxLiLSmurffXx
Summary: Layla/Warren pairings. Layla and the others first year at Sky High, some new friends are made, some "enemies" made and feelings are revealed..  Rated T to b safe  R&R :
1. chapter 1: Rocketeer Far east movement

Hey again all this is my new story Warren/Layla.  
>Hope you all like it.I'll try and update as soon as i can.<br>Disclaimer. I don't own Sky High, or any of the characters. On with the story.

Chapter 1:  
>There was a knock at my bedroom door and mum yelling at me to get up and get downstairs for breakfast,grumbling i got out of my nice warm bed, then i remembered it's my first day at Sky High. So trudging downstairs and into the kitchen, i see mum sitting there talking to our little kitten Ralph,you see we have powers. Mum speaks to animals,Dad his is Fire and mine is Earth,snapping back to myself i started eating.<br>Holy shit(layla has a potty mouth) i better go and get ready for school "Joy" i thought. Walking back upstairs straight to my closet to find something to wear, hmm well Jean-tights,A dark green Shirt,Black bra and Panty set and Black flats,then headed straight for the shower.  
>After my shower i dried off and got dressed,time to do my hair and make-up,i plugged the Blow-dryer in and just dried my hair not really wanting to do anything special with it, next make-up just a bit of mascara,eyeliner and clear lip gloss. With one last look in the mirror i grabbed my backpack and slid my shoes on,and bounded down the stairs.<br>Giving mum a kiss on the cheek with a "I'll see you after school and Love ya". I was out the door and walking to the bus stop, while i was i took out my Phone and plugged the headphones in then started to go through the songs until i found the one i wanted,Rocketeer Far East Movement.

Here we go, come with me,  
>There's a world out there that we should see,<br>Take my hand, close your eyes With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly, fly, fly, flyyy.  
>Up, up, here we go, go. Let's fly, fly, fly, flyyy.<br>Up, up, here we go, go.  
>Where we stop nobody knows [knows],<p>

Where we go we don't need roads [roads],  
>Where we stop nobody knows [knows],<br>To the stars if you really want it,  
>Got, got a jetpack with your name on it,<br>Above the clouds in the atmosphere [phere],  
>Just say the words and we outta here [outta here],<br>Hold my hand if you feelin' scared [scared],  
>We flyin' up, up outta here.<p>

Chorus Here we go, come with me,  
>There's a world out there that we should see,<br>Take my hand, close your eyes,  
>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,<p>

Let's fly, fly, fly, flyy.  
>Up, up here we go, go. Let's fly, fly, fly, flyy.<br>Up, up here we go, go. [Here we go]  
>Where we stop nobody knows [knows],<p>

Baby we can stay fly like a G6,  
>Shop the streets of Tokyo get your fly kicks,<p>

Girl you always on my mind,  
>Got my head up in the sky,<br>And I'm never looking down feelin' priceless, yeah,  
>Where we at, only few have known Go on the next level, Super Mario I hope this works out, Cardio,<br>Til' then let's fly, Geronimo.

[Chorus]  
>Here we go, come with me,<br>There's a world out there that we should see,  
>Take my hand, close your eyes,<br>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,

Let's fly, [Yo]  
>Nah I never been in space before,<br>But I never seen a face like yours,  
>You make me feel like I could touch the planets,<br>You want the moon, girl watch me grab it,  
>See I never seen the stars this close,<br>You got me stuck off the way you glow,  
>I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh,<p>

[Chorus]  
>Here we go, Come with me,<br>There's a world out there that we should see,  
>Take my hand, close your eyes,<br>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,  
>Let's fly, fly, fly, flyy.<br>Up, up here we go, go. Let's fly, fly, fly, flyy.  
>Up, up here we go, go. Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows.<br>As soon as the song finished,i saw Will Stronghold my best friend when he got to me he gave me a hug which i returned, as soon as we let go the bus pulled up, "Here we go,no turning back now". I thought.  
>Next Chapter should be up today..<p>


	2. chapter 2: Feild of dreams Bliss N Eso

Hidden Feelings A quick A.N, from now on the chapters won't be in individual pov's because that kinda confuses me lol.

Chapter 2:  
>Layla and Will got on the bus and they saw the rest of their friends,<br>Magenta(shape-shifter,Guinea Pig only), Zach(Glows) an Ethan(Turns into a puddle). They walked over to them, Layla sat next to Magenta "So" Magenta said "Anything new happen to you over the holidays?"  
>"Nope, I wish." Layla replied. "What about you?" Asked the Flower Child,<br>"Pretty boring" replied Magenta.

~~~~~~Skip the rest of the bus ride & Straight to power Placement~~~~~~~~

After Will was finished making goo-goo eyes at Gwen Grayson, all the Freshman had to go to the hall for Power they got in there they were shocked to find the hall full of Freshman had to sit in the front row and wait for Coach Boomer to call out their names, some were embarrassed, others didn't pay attention to their audience, Layla Williams was up when she got up on the podium Coach Boomer told her to show her power, she did vines started coming through the windows of the hall, but the way Boomer was talking to Layla pissed her off enough that she felt fire in her veins, then out of nowhere a fire ball appeared in her hand to say everyone was shocked because she already showed one power but by the look on her face this has never happened let her eyes wander around the hall and her gaze landed on a guy sitting away from everyone, reading a book he had shoulder length black hair with a red streak in it, an awsome tan, muscles, wearing a black t-shirt with a leather jacket, dark blue jeans and combat boots. As if he felt her gaze on him, his eyes snapped up and looked at her, as they locked gazes Layla felt herself blush from head to toe and quickly averted her gaze, but she could still feel him looking at Boomer announced that she would be in the "Hero" classes, she would be the only one out of her friends because the rest of them were in "Sidekick" classes, but it wasn't as if she would never see them again, they would see each other before an after school, hang out at lunch and see them on the bus. But Layla was still a bit upset, Boomer's voice flittered through her thoughts as he announced it was lunch and when they came back he was going to start with Will.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip to the Cafeteria~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

When we got our lunch, found a table and sat down, i pulled out my phone and headphones to play some music going through my music i found a song.

so i guess i gotta...

yo, eyo,  
>i spit like an m16, i let them all know they can have it,<br>that flash of magic, with an imagination to match it,  
>so catch it, it's clasic, but it will not be contained,<br>in an industry man made, cuz it runs through my veins,  
>it pumps through my brain, through my name, nothing will change,<br>don't make me huff and puff and turn this fucker to flames,  
>but enough of the games, my shadow is a tidle wave,<br>my idle, there's a brighter way, fight for it night & day,  
>i've built fires inspired to keep my hands warm,<br>i've hopped through hurricanes,  
>step-step through sandstorms,<br>i've climbed cliffs, you can see what i'm dreaming,  
>even walked on water,just to be here this evening,<br>so, here we go again, I gotta prove i'm no magician to you,  
>rabbit in a hat, rappers is clueless how i kick it,<br>this is blood, sweat & tears..  
>flesh &amp; bone a better way,<br>a brotherhood of hope, with a megaphone at heavens gate.

chorus Shoot me down, raise my head,  
>walk my field of dreams instead,<br>cuz theres no way, you will march on top of me,  
>not how this is going to be be,<p>

Lift my feet, raise my head,  
>love &amp; sweat &amp; tears i've bled,<br>create the path I see ahead **so i guess i gotta...**

Walk my way instead

Yeah, check it out, yo.

Well he's still kickin' it so beautifully,  
>bet he's re-writing the odds,<br>cuz he knows it's not the dog in the fight,  
>but the fight in the dog,<br>and the kid couldn't spell for shit,  
>but could draw like a photograph,<br>fuck a hit, he rather his rhyme on the wall of a poets class,  
>caught a flow &amp; wrote the flavour that archaeologists artists audio appropriator,<br>ghost rider, flaming chopper, corresing the night,  
>chasing the glimpse of a forever fading the red sun horizon,<br>he just lights up the skies (lights up the skies)  
>while running through this circus,<br>with the heart full of good vibes (heart full of good vibes),  
>that's pumping through his circuits,<br>live wire, high flyer,  
>spit fire round his lungs,<br>a war torn mustang, through an empire of the sun,  
>catch him diving in his rythm,<br>rhyme & gliding in his vision,  
>manifest music momentoes to remind him of his mission,<br>he just rolls like a bowler,  
>a soldiers forward composure,<br>with butterfly net full of dreams hangin' over his shoulder he says..

chorus Shoot me down, raise my head,  
>walk my field of dreams instead,<br>cuz theres no way, you will march on top of me,  
>not how this is going to be be,<p>

Lift my feet, raise my head,  
>love &amp; sweat &amp; tears i've bled,<br>create the path I see ahead

**so i guess i gotta...**

Walk my way instead

Shoot me down, raise my head,  
>walk my field of dreams instead,<br>cuz theres no way, you will march on top of me,  
>not how this is going to be be,<p>

Lift my feet, raise my head,  
>love &amp; sweat &amp; tears i've bled,<br>create the path I see ahead

**so i guess i gotta...**

Walk my way instead Bliss N Eso Field of Dreams.  
>Then just as the song finished Magenta tapped Layla on the shoulder and indicated with her head that a guy was looking at here.<br>"Who is that?" Layla asked nobody in particular, "Thats Warren Peace"  
>Replied Zach. "Thats Warren Peace? Wow he is hot." Layla said. By the look on Warren's face he heard them. Layla wanted to get to know him.<br>TBC haha sorry but the real world calls out too me lol till next time xx kat xx 


	3. AN

Hey Just A Quick AN, I'm Putting These Stories On Hold Until Further Notice.. So Sorry .. XxKat 


End file.
